


Good Things Fall Apart

by IceColdIgnorance



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, I got real emotional and decided to write, Nayeon is angry/sad, Post-Break Up, Reminiscing, im sorry, nayeon is panicked gay in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceColdIgnorance/pseuds/IceColdIgnorance
Summary: Nayeon didn’t know how to describe it. The hollowness in her chest. Her heart shattering into millions of pieces.(Based of Illenium and Jon Bellion's song)





	Good Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Illenium and Jon Bellion's 'Good Things Fall Apart' I would recommend listening to the song while reading.

**_‘_ ** **_I'm coming to terms with a broken heart, I guess that sometimes good things fall apart’_ **

Nayeon didn’t know how to describe it. The hollowness in her chest. Her heart shattering into millions of pieces. Sana had tried to call her about 7 times and she hadn’t picked up. She didn’t want to. She wanted to get over it herself, without her friends acting like she was made of porcelain. The unpacked boxes around told her that she was long due on that. Nayeon kicked the empty wine bottle residing by her foot and stood up. 

“Fresh air… I need fresh air,” She murmured to herself, mindless walking to the front door. She didn’t recall how she got here, but now she was standing in front of her apartment building, the streetlights casting a yellow blanket over her. Nayeon’s feet moved without her telling them to, unconsciously walking, then running till she was sprinting, everything around her but a blur. 

Her feet carried her to the Han River, where she and Jeongyeon had spent most of their time. She didn’t know what was happening when she fell to her knees, grabbing a fistful her hair and screamed. Pounding her fists against the ground, Nayeon could feel the hot tears welling up in her eyes, a wave of painful heat flashing through her body. Her breathing was raspy and uneven, the world becoming a hazy cloud.

**_‘When you said it was real, guess I really did believe you._ **

**_Did you fake how you feel when we parked down by the river that night?’_ **

_ “Nayeon!” The girl in question turned around and smiled widely at the person approaching her. Nayeon pulled down the scarf that covered Jeongyeon’s face, her eyes crinkling into crescents.  _

_ “Jeongyeon!” Nayeon embraced her girlfriend, pressing a kiss on her cheek. Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon closer, their bodies molding into one. Her hand found a place on Nayeon’s neck and they kissed deeply, despite the odd glances the people gave them. Nayeon was the first to break away, biting her lip shyly. “I missed you.” _

_ “I missed you too.” Jeongyeon had gone away for two weeks for work, and Nayeon was starved of attention. The stars shone down on them, twinkling like the lover’s eyes.  _

_ “I have Sana’s car, do you want to grab some food and head home?” Jeongyeon nodded, pressing a sweet kiss to Nayeon’s rosy nose, and the latter giggled, cuddling up to her girlfriend. They walked to the car hand in hand.  _

  
  


Nayeon let out a gasp of air, grabbing at her head. The memories were flooding back to her like a tidal wave, crushing and suffocating her. She clawed at her neck, as her throat tightened, tears flowing only to greet the ground. 

**_‘Did I talk way too long when I told you all my feelings that night?_ **

**_Is it you? Is it me? Did you find somebody better?’_ **

_ Nayeon felt her heart beating ten times faster than normal. Jeongyeon was  _ right there  _ and she was steadily approaching. Nayeon regretted telling her she wanted to talk. Jeongyeon looked beautiful, her brown hair falling down on her back, her collarbone prominent in the off the shoulder dress that snuggly fit her curves. Nayeon wanted her.  _

_ “Hey, you wanted to talk?” Nayeon nodded, her vocal cords betraying her. She led Jeongyeon to a more private area of the gathering they were at and took a deep breath. Her heart was about to leap out of her chest and she unconsciously gripped her chest.  _

_ “Jeongyeon, I-,” Nayeon gulped, “I really like you. Like more than friends.” Jeongyeon blinked slowly before her face broke out into a wide grin.  _

_ “Great. Let’s go on a date.” Nayeon felt like she had skipped a step on the stairs. She probably looked like a fish, mouth gaping with wide eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Nayeon nodded, and Jeongyeon pulled her in. It wasn’t particularly one feeling, but the most obvious feeling was the fireworks exploding in Nayeon’s chest. Jeongyeon deepened the kiss, and Nayeon fell apart in her arms.  _

**_‘Tell me what you hate about me_ **

**_Whatever it is, I'm sorry.’_ **

_ Tears stung Nayeon’s eyes, her blurry vision fixated on Jeongyeon, who was staring at her, an unsettling lack of empathy in her eyes. _

_ “It’s not working out. It would be better for us to break up.” Nayeon wiped the wetness on her cheek, leaning her head back in a desperate attempt to stop crying. It didn’t work.  _

_ “What is it? What do you hate about me? Whatever it is, I’ll fix it.” She blubbered, her words coming out jangled and confused, “Please, I just need to be with you, I love you.” Jeongyeon shook her head, a sour expression on her face.  _

_ “You have to understand that it’s not going to work.” Nayeon broke down, her knees buckling under her weight.  _

_ “Jeongyeon, please, just stay, please don’t leave.” She sobbed, scrabbling at Jeongyeon’s shoes like a beggar. She took a step back, turning so she didn’t have to see the mess that was Nayeon. She took a deep breath, her shoulders tense with frustration. _

_ “Some things don’t work out, Nayeon. Move on. Live your life.” Nayeon let out a broken cry, smacking her palm against the ground.  _

_ “But I just can’t move on, I-I love you.” _

_ “Just leave.” _

_ “Jeongyeon, please, we can talk, ju-” _

_ “I said, leave!”  _

Nayeon could feel the sour taste rising up in the back of her throat. She knew it deep down, she just didn’t want to admit it. Jeongyeon was right. Some things don’t last forever. Nayeon was stupid for getting attached and becoming dependent on Jeongyeon. She was an idiot and she hated herself for it. Maybe if she had changed, Jeongyeon would’ve stayed.

Footsteps approached her, and she looked up. Sana was standing above her, offering an outstretched hand to Nayeon. She took Sana’s hand in her shaky own, and the latter lifted her up, wrapped an arm around her waist. Sana silently guided Nayeon to her car, gently placing Nayeon in the passenger seat. 

“Why? Why did it happen to me?” Nayeon croaked, her voice hoarse from screaming. Sana cupped Nayeon’s cheek with her hand and gave a bitter smile.

“Good things fall apart.” 

  
  



End file.
